Murderess
by Red Winged Angel
Summary: She had been hurt so many times. So she resorted to killing. But why? He was able to get to her. 'How, and what do i do with him now' Rated for language, future lemons and content.
1. Prologue

**Murderess**

**  
**(Prologue)

She sat in her dressing room. Looking in to to the looking - glass applying her lipstick. It was Friday, she preformed every Friday. it was the main reason that The Moonlight Cafe had becomed so popular.

"You're on in ten miss. Arakawa!" one of the stage hands called from outside the room

She smiled to herself. "Thanks Vern." she called back. No one was aloud in her room, she made sure of that. But she always had to smile or show a tiny bit of humor when anyone called her Miss. Arakawa or Hiromu. Of coarse it wasn't her true name, no one knew her true name. As far as anyone was concrened her real self had been dead for ten years. And thats exactley how it was going to stay.

She checked herself out in the mirror. She looked gorgeouse, as always. After so many operations it was hard to beieve that she could remember what she originally looked liked. But she did. She looked very close to her what her true face had looked like, but not close that anyone could recognize her. she didn't wear any coloured contacts for this disguise, her hair was cut shorter and was paler than her real blonde hair. she had dirty blonde streaks running down her short blonde waterfall.

"You're on babe!" called the manager.

"Sure Silv!" she replyed back.

With a quick glance before leaving she skimmed over the news clips and articles she had sved over the years. One of the resonses why no one was allowed in her room. She laughed to her self again and turned to leave.

"On with the show, again." said Hiromu Arakawa, also known as Winry Rockbell, night club dancer/ singer, thought to be deceased, mass murderess.

_Okay, here is the prolouge. i know you guys have wanted me to upload this, but i just figured out how, thanks to the aid of eye of destruction (dude, you rock! I owe you!) Let me know what you think. Peace!_


	2. All that jazz

Chapter one  
***I don't own Fullmetal or any of the songs used in this story***

"Come on chief, don't be so down, it isn't worth it." Havoc said as he and Furey practically dragged Edward down the street.  
"I told you guys, I don't want to do anything fun." whined Edward as he tried to free himself of their solid grip on his arms.  
"Damn it Ed we promised you a night on the town with us so you could forget 'whats - her - face'". said Mustang leading the pack with Hughes at his side.  
Edward pouted. "She _has_ a name you know."  
Ed had just been dumped by his long - term girlfriend, Kate. They had been going out for, very close to, two years. When she said _'it's not you, it's me, _she wasn't kidding. apparently, during their steady time Rose had been seeing the little sluty secratary that he had introduced to her when she came to visit. Everyone figured Kate was a lesbian, seeing as she _always _flirted with waitresses when she and Ed went out. And, Ed had mentioned her screaming out someone named 'Alex' one time when they had sex, which lead into a very akward week, but Ed just assumed 'Alex' was an ex - boyfriend (well, he was partialy right). No one knew how Edward had missed it, he was usually very obsevent with anything.

But that wasn't the only reason Kate may not have worked out. She was a Prima donna. Everything _had_ to be about her. No one could stand her whiny little voice for two seconds, how Ed had managed foe almost two years shall be a mystery for life.  
Ed freed himself from Havoc and furey's grip, the men tried to recapture Edward while Breda and falmen made there bets with each other to see how long it would take until someone gave in. Mustang and Hughes had stopped up ahead to wait.

"Are you sure we should be out tonight Roy, I mean, that killer that we've been tracking just put to death another victim two nights ago." Hughes whispered to Roy.  
"I know, but the kid has a broken heart that needs mending, and who better then his friends to help him through this travesty." Mustang whispered back, trying to keep a straight face, though it was quite obvious the chuckle in the man's voice, but Hughes couldn't tell if it was from his sarcasm, or because Ed had just tackled Havoc.  
Hughes raised an eye brow to his freind, looking unconvinced. "Hah, since when did you feel so concerned about Ed's love life?" Mustang gasped. "Huges, you've known me for years," he responded defensively. "so you should know better than anyone that..." "... that you'd do anything to get out of work." Hughes interupted with a slight laugh. Roy smirked and turned his head as they both watched Furey hold Ed back after, what looked like, someone calling him short again.

"How many now?" Mustang said quietly to Hughes. Hughes looked at him questionably. "Huh?" "How many have been killed so far, four, five?" he kept a calm expression as he asked. If there were two things Maes Hughes knew, and anybody who knew him well enough, about Roy Mustang were that he hated doing office work, and would do anything for a promotion, but that was more to him than what someone would see at first glance, afterall, people did follow and respect him. Mustang was extreamly lazy, and a womanizer, and power hungry, but he was a good man and friend. and when it came to it, he would do anything to protect.

Hughes sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Six, actually. Including the one found two days ago." Roy sighed, as he kept a tranquill expression on his face towards the brawl still going on. "We really should look more into this case. And you know this freak has been targeting young men only. Whose to say one of us won't be next tonight." The concerned feelings Roy had suddenly petered out, as Mustang shrugged and had a smug expression on his face. "Nah, what murderer would be stupid enough to take on me or my men, honestly Hughes." The arrogant black haired man laghed as he walked infront of Hughes. "Come on boys," Mustang called back, finally stopping the fight. "let's get going before all the good dancers are gone."

The men began cat - calls and Furey dropped Ed and ran over. Edward stood there for a moment processing wheter or not he should go too. pehaps it _was _time to forget kate, besides, it wasn't like it was the first time anyway. Ed sighed at that thought. _'I'm going to regret this, but...'_ Reluctantly, the tiniest smile appeared on his lips and he walked up to join his friends.  
"Don't worry Ed, this will cheer you up from your _Kate_ issue." said Havoc as he place his arm around Ed's head. They all laughed. "This place always works for me." Roy said with a smug smile. Freeing himself from Havoc's reeking armpit, Edward spoke up. "Yeah, well, the diffrence between _you_ and _me_ Roy Mustang, is that I'm not a womanizing pervert." he said with a smirk. Mustang smirked back. "Touche, Edward Elric."

* * *

Winry glanced over the crowed of men, with specks of women here and there from behind the curtin. She sneered at the drunken ones, and almost felt sorry for the women that they were hitting on. She sometimes questioned herself on why she did this, then she would remind herself on how much she loved to sing and dance, and how she got her, almost sick, pleasure from teasing these ever so dense idiots. Walking from table to table, brushing a bit of revealing skin over them. winking at them then walking off. Let them beleive it was that easy to get to her. Hah!

"You're own in two Miss. Arak..." "Yeah, thanks, I know." She interupted the DJ with an annoyed tone. "sorry..." he said as he backed off. Winry turned back to the crow as she saw another group of seven men enter. Two had blck hair, one looked like he had glaces on. Another had blondish short hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. One had red hair and wasr rather_... obese_ Winry thought with a slight laugh. Another was shorter and had a puppy dog face with black hair and glaces. The other man had grey hair and looked older and more stern then the others. The last one had his golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a long red coat and black denem jeans. The man had handsom features on his face.  
Winry let out a low growl in her throught as she watched him. She sighed and left to get to her spot befor Silvester sent someone else to get her.

* * *

"This is going to be worth it, I heard this chick is wicked!" Havoc exclaimed as they slid into there leather booth. "Uh - huh." Ed responded, not sounding impressed.  
The guys all sighed, slightly annoyed. "Come on Elric, you're bumming us all down." said breda. "Well sorry if I don't take being dumped by a Primma Donna for some slutty, indolent secratery as well as you guys!" Edward retorted back. Everyone just rolled there eyes at him or groaned at his depressing mood.

Ed looked around the bar. There were men all laughing and taking drinks from everything from bottles to glasses. Some looked like they had dragged ther girlfriends or wives here, theye did not look like they were having fun. There were dozens of waitresses walking around holding trays, some with full glasses of alcohol, and some with empty ones. They had diffrent styles of outfits, but all with a basic design: tight leather skirt, barely covering their asses in variouse colours, and basically a bikini top. But each of them had a diffrent styl of there own, some looked punk or goth, some were all frilly in pink, some were dressed like animals from cats, to rabits to mice. a few had playboy murchandise on, and a number of them had belly pearcings. But there was one similarity between each of these women: they _were_ all rather attractive.

A girl dressed in a camouflage skirt and top came over and gave them all there drinks, someone had ordered while Ed was 'silently judging'. Furey bashfully slipped a ten into the rim of her skirt, which earned him a pat on the back from Breda. As she left, her naked thigh brushed against Edward's arm. He looked over his shoulder at her. She was serving another table of men with a few of their dates. She caught a glance at him and winked. Ed blushed and turned back to his beer bottle. After teasing Ed about everything from how that girl winked at him to his hight the lights began to dim. An man in a blck suit walked to the side of the stage, a dim blue spot light hit his face, he held a microphone up to his lips.

"And now, The La Belle Club is proud to present Miss. Hiromu Arakawa." he spoke in a deep, almost haunting tone. The light that shone on him vanished and everything went black. Edward could barely makeout the male and female dancers who crawled on to center stage and tooke their positions. A beat struck up the band.

_'Come on, babe why don't we paint the town  
And all that jazz'_

An enchanting female voice sang. onece her words were uttered, a spotlight revealed a young blond women with blonde hair. She wore a one peice - like bathing suit outfit, only it had sequense over it and was made on a diffrent material. On the waist line there was a skirt on beads that came down a little above her knees. She had doc martins and long fishnet gloves to top it of. her dark makeup complimented her beutiful face, and her figure was very noticable. Edward couldn't help but stare.

_'I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz'_

Her voice was exquisite. She walked over towards the center to ware the dancers were spread over a piano and the floor.

_'Start the car I know a whoopee spot  
where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot!  
It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that jazz'_

She steped on a man's bent knee and raised herself to the piano that the company were surrounding.

_'And all that jazz'_

Her movements were strangley erotic. she bent down and began to crawl over the piano as the music died down slightly. The company began to move with her. An attractive man with greased black hair and goatee sat next to her. she sat in his lap and strocked his hair.

_'And all that jazz'_

She whispered ever so lightly that it was almost unhearable. After several more minutes of her's and the company's arrousing movements the music built up again. She slid off the stage and on to the floor, with the company still moving.

_'Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes  
And all that jazz'_

Her hand passed over a man's hair. his mouth fell open and he let out a slight moan. The beutiful blonde singer smirked.

_'I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blues'_

She sat on a table bending her leg, showing her clear, naked thigh. She stole a drink from the man that had been drunkingly hitting on that poor girl earlier, he looked to drunk and hard to notice anything. She handed it back to him, only to have him drop it. She rolled her eyes and began to wander over to the bar, before turning to wink at a short red headed woman.

_'And all that jazz.'_

Ed grimaced at her actions. Though he admitted she, and her _dancing_ was very hot, he had had enough of women expossing themselves for money or their own sick pleasures. He got enough of that at work.  
A man in black leather pants, and a skinny woman in a tie - up black bra and leggings fled the stage and joined Miss. Arakawa as she stepped atop the bar. The two other dancers stood on either side of her. The man stood behind herand grabed her waist, putting one of his leg around hers. Arakawa grabed the woman infront of hers hip, her other hand on her shoulder. The woman grabed Arakawa's waist aswell, putting her hands over the man's.

_'Hold on hon, we're gonna bunny hug.  
I bought some asparin down at United Drug,  
incase you shake apart and want a band new start...'_

The team began to slightly bump each other to the rhythm. The man and woman let go of the blonde and retreated back to the stage.

_'To do...'_

She spun, and two men grabbed her by the arms, picked her up...

_'That..'_

and set her back down on the floor. She turned back to the audiance with a sly, seductive grin.

_'Jazz!'_

She made her way back to the stage. Everyone in the bar, including the women, began to call out and applaude. Even Ed, hesitently, stood up and claaped for two seconds. "What I tell ya, huh? This chick rocks!" havoc exclaimed loudley. "I'll drink to that!" Breda responded. "Me too." Furey spoke up. The table toasted. Ed just rolled his eyes with a grin and continued to watch her preformance.

_'Find a flasck, were play'n fast and loose  
And all that jazz.'_

She swayed her arms like liquid and rolled her head back. The company began these unbelievable acrobatic moves behind her. The woman, once again, stepped off the stage, walking on tables toward the guy's table.

_'Right up hear is where I store the juice.'_

She lifted her beaded skirt and showed Roy her perfectly creamy thigh as she moved it.

_'And all that jazz.'_

She sat down and rapped one of her legs around Furey's shoulder. Kain blushed

_'Come on, babe we're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you lucky lendly never flew so high...'_

She removed her leg from Kain and sat on her knees. She ran her delicate hands through Hughes and Havoc's hair.

_'Cause in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear...'_

She let go of their hair. She laid down on her stomach, head down, facing Edward.

_'to all...'_

She jerked her upper half of her body from the table, head still down.

'_that...'_

She lifted her head up to face Ed. Her face was dangerously close to his. He blushed

_'jazz.' _

Arakawa licked the shell of his ear before getting up to leave. True, his ear, and other parts of him, had been licked before, he didn't know why he blushed. there was an uncomfortable ache both in his pants, and in the back of his mind.

_'Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake.  
And all that jazz.'_

She sang as she walked passed Breda, scruffing up his hair as he drooled.

_'Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garders break  
And all that jazz.'_

She was picked up back onto the stage by some on the company. They all began to move in tandem to the sexy beat.

_'Show her where to park her gurdle,'_

The blonde moved to center stage, as the company of dancers, standing in two rows slid down so that they were sitting on their knees.

_'Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle...'_

The dancers began to slide up from their sitting positions and sang:

_'If she'd hear, her baby's queer...'_

_'For all, that, jazz!'_

Arakawa finished strongley. The next verse was filled with a whirl wind of the most arrousing dance moves, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, pick ups one right after the other.

_'Come on, babe why don't we paint the town?  
And all that jazz!  
And all that jazz_  
_I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz!  
__And all that jazz  
Start the car I know a whoopee spot  
where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot!  
It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl  
And all  
That  
Jazz...'_

Two men in black pants grabed the girl by her hips and lifted her on top of the piano.

_'No, I'm no ones wife  
But, oh, I love my life!  
And all that Jazz!'_

She looked to the audiance with a wink.

_ 'That jazz.'_

The stage lights and the music had diedin one beat. The only noise from the club was the applause and shouts from every person inside. Except for Ed. He sat there as his friends stood up and clapped spontainiously. He had enjoyed the show, but he was to busy trying to hide the blush that was still tattooed on his face. maes noticed the kid. He smiled and bent down towards him. "Not bad, hey Ed?" Ed broke off his trans and stared at his friend dumbfounded. Suddenly, he didnt care if the redness was still plastered on. He smiled, stood up and began to clap slowly. "Not bad at all, Huges."

* * *

_So, here ya go. i know it took me a while, but my computer is being stupid, sorry. BTW, if there is another chapter similar to this one, ignore it, this is the real second chapter, i'll be deleting the other one if it's there.  
so, i'm not entirely sure where i'm going with this story anymore, so if you have any ideas, let me know.  
Reveiw please  
Peace!_


End file.
